


Star Rekt

by ixiepixie



Series: 101 Ways to Fail in Bed [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a dork, Alternate Universe - Human, Fail sex, M/M, NSFW, USUK - Freeform, more like failed foreplay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred tries to do something sexy, and Arthur is not amused.





	Star Rekt

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you are now all caught up with the usuk writing from my tumblr! Now my updates are gonna be slower. :'D
> 
> These dorks are my personal hell though, so more to come, and maybe I'll post some I've had written but never wanted to post before. Who here like Skyrim?

This idea was flawless. Alfred just knew it would be the best thing since, like, sliced bread or something! He eagerly got himself ready then looked in the mirror. Yes, perfect, Arthur would love this!

Today was his and Arthur's 2 month anniversary of dating, and Al knew his plan was flawless. Was it a bit extreme for 2 months? Maybe, but he was pretty sure Arthur was perfect and he was in love. Plus, he was sure he knew Arthur's preferences in most things by now. He had it all: candlelit room, chocolate but not the American kind, rum and not wine, pills for the headache in the morning, everything! Oh, and his secret weapon, of course. There was no way Arthur could not love him for this.

Footsteps could be heard and Alfred took great satisfaction in the gasp Arthur made once he reached the bedroom. He was waiting in the bathroom of the place, but peeked out to see Arthur undressing as the note told him to. Al was giddy as he hurriedly got his boxers off and checked his ‘package’. Everything was in order, and he stepped out, bathrobe on as he sauntered up to the bedroom door, trying to look sexy.

It must have been working, because Arthur was raking his eyes over him, just begging for him to take the robe off. Well, if he insisted…

The robe fell to the floor and Arthur's face turned from sexy to confused at the drop of a hat. Alfred wasn't discouraged though, as he grabbed the lightsaber between his legs and turned its light on. “Arthur~ I am your daddy~”

A pillow hit his face.

Well that wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. Nor was he expecting to be bodily shoved out of the room and the door locked behind him as it slammed shut. “Artie, babe, what did I do??”

The door opened a crack and venomous green eyes stared at him. “I'm a Trekkie you Star Wars loving prick.”

The door slammed again and Alfred stood there baffled. “EW YOU LIKE STAR TREK???”

That comment had Alfred sleeping on the couch for a week.


End file.
